Agent Demigod
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth are in the Secret Service. At the Smithsonian, two strange people-and a posessed exhibit-show up. Percy and Annabeth must learn to adapt to a new world: Warehouse 13.
1. I Get Attacked by Posessed Armor

**Hola, amigos! I, Bianca Blair Jackson, am back from Ghana, feeding the hungry! Okay, just kidding. I've been GROUNDED. : P. WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I missed y'all! I missed fan fiction. Well, over my grounding period, I fell in love. Yes, with a little thing called….. WAREHOUSE 13! This is a Percy Jackson/ Warehouse 13 CROSSOVER! Whoooo! ENJOY!**

_Percy Jackson- 21:57- 13 March 2010- Smithsonian_

Ever since we were twenty-one, Annabeth Chase and I had been in the Secret Service.

"Percy, I've got some weird people over in my area. They're going toward you. Be ca-" Annabeth said over her walkie-talkie. She was cut off by an electric _ZAP! _

"Annabeth? Oh, gods. Hey, Annabeth said there was some strange people in her area. I'm gonna go check it out."

"You need backup?" one of the other agents said.

"Yeah, see ya." The agent ran in my place and I jogged over to Annabeth.

"- looking at us funny, Pete! Oh, god. Pete! Get away from the snack bar!" a girl was yelling. I pulled out my gun, but my hand almost went to where I used to keep Riptide.

"Secret Service. Stop where you are." I turned the corner. There was a girl and a guy that I guessed was Pete…

"Percy, look!" Annabeth was on the ground, but she pointed at a guy in an Inca suit of armor, brandishing a spear.

"_Dude! _What the heck?" I soon realized that there was _no man_. Just an empty suit of armor, trying to turn us into Secret Service shiskabobs.

"Myka, get the stuff!

_Stuff? That's descriptive, _I thought.

Myka ran out the door, and came back with a metal trash can looking thingy. She opened it, and threw purple goo all over the armor and spear. It zapped and flashed, but became still.

"_What the freak was that?_" Annabeth shouted.

"We can't tell you. See ya!" Pete did a leap over Annabeth, kind of like that split leap those rubber-band cheerleaders do. Shocked, I went home, where someone was waiting.


	2. The Creepy Duo Kidnaps Us

**What do you think? Cliffhanger! Love it! Okay, I'll get on with it.**

_Annabeth Chase-22:39-13 March 2010-Apartment_

You know you need to choose a new career path when an object you're guarding tries to impale you.

"I. Hate. My. Job," I said through closed teeth. I unlocked my apartment, where two people were standing, looking very uncomfortable with their stance.

"'Bout time," a girl about twenty said.

"What is it with creepy duos today?" I yelled. "I don't have to call the cops, I am one. So I would advise you to get out of my apartment, or the consequences will be severe."

"Nah, we're good. I'm Claudia Donovan, this is Artie Neilson. Yeah, we're gonna need you to go downstairs and into that black van. Remember Pachacuti's armor? That's on the way to Warehouse 13. You and some other SS agent will be helping retrieve objects like it."

"More possessed armor?"

"Just get in the van."

_Pete Lattimer-22:27-13 March 2010-Apartment_

Percy Jackson walked in at 10:27. His jaw dropped.

"You again?" he sighed. "Anymore possessed armor that want's to kill me?"

"No. Go downstairs. We need to wait for Claudia, Artie, and some other agent. They should be here in about ten minutes," Myka said. Percy scowled and walked down the stair. I chose my usual route: the window. Twenty minutes later, Claudia and Artie drove up.

"Get in," Artie muttered. Inside, the girl we saw at the museum was protesting,

"Annabeth?" Percy said.

"You got kidnapped, too?" Annabeth mumbled.

"Yeah…"

"Hmm. I wish I had a choice in this."


	3. Claudia Gets a Ping

_Annabeth_ _Chase-0037-14 March 2010-Traffic, Washington D.C_

"You just had to stop for donuts!" Myka yelled, jarring me out of my half awake state.

"Hey, I didn't have dinner. Cut me some slack!" Pete groaned.

"AND you ate them all!"

"No, I-"

"There was half a donut left."

Percy moaned. "Would you people just _shut up_?" he muttered.

I sighed. These were my new co-workers.

"Would someone tell me what I am getting into?"

"Oh, yeah. You were asleep. Warehouse 13. It's this, as Claudia told me, living building that seems to get bigger every second. They keep dangerous things that-if in the wrong hands-could cause the end of the world as we know it." Percy shrugged as if working there might not be half bad.

"Real fun stuff." I mumbled. I drifted back to sleep. A chorus of, "FINALLY!" woke me up.

"Mmmm…" I moaned. I discovered it was 1:56, and traffic had just started moving. "I'm trying to sleep."

"The zombie awakes!" Percy yelled. Myka groaned, way more like a zombie than I ever sounded.

"Zombie Myka!" we all yelled.

"Oh, would you shut-mmmmmm." That last part was because Myka fell asleep.

"Hey, Myka, we're stopping for Twizzlers!" Percy said.

"Twizzlers! Gimme twizzlers! Grrrr… you people suck."

I heard an electronic "ping!", and Claudia jumped and looked at her phone.

"Ping from, oh, God!" Claudia gasped. "Did someone lock the trunk?" she whimpered nervously.

"Myka did," said Pete at the same time Myka said, "Pete did."

Pete and Myka froze, then robotically turned toward one another and started arguing. You know, your everyday Shakespeare insults I still don't get: "You cunningly clay-brained codpiece!"

"Claudia!" Artie groaned. "Put Shakespeare's quill back!"

Claudia pouted. She took out a quill and a shiny Ziploc.

"Brace yourselves!" she yelled, squinting her eyes shut. She dropped the quill into the Ziploc and it sparked and flashed. Pete and Myka began cussing each other out in modern terms.

"Is there an artifact in here that makes people SHUT UP!" Claudia screamed.

"HEY!" I shouted. The van became quiet. I held out my hand and Claudia handed me her phone.

_Mysterious death at Maccu Piccu, _the article read. _Tourist at beautiful Maccu Piccu in Peru died a sudden, surprising death. Witnesses say the man_ _was skewered through the abdomen by a seemingly non-existent weapon. _

"_It was definitely a spear. I saw right after it stabbed the guy through the stomach. Then, it vanished. I'm being serious- it vanished!" claims an onlooker. Before anyone can consider his theory, he must be evaluated at a local psyche-ward. _I read the article aloud.

"That's so sad. People being called crazy-when everything they say is true!" Myka mourned.

"Well, let's give Percy and Annabeth the tour, then go looking for that spear."


	4. I Hate My Job

_Alright. I am getting views from many, many people. BUT- no reviews.__** NEW RULE: Before I post the next chapter, I must have at least one review. Just one. But, if I start getting another visitor country with more than five people from it visiting, it will go up to TWO reviews per chapter. So far, one review for chapter five. Chapter four, I'll give to you free. That's only because I just made up the rule. So, one chapter-one review. Review Chaps 1-4 for the Chapter 5. I've rambled, and rambled, and rambled, and rambled, so now, Chapter 4.**_

_Percy Jackson-03:26-14 March 2010- Somewhere between D.C and South Dakota_

I couldn't believe it. I'd been through so much in the past 24 hours, that I felt completely in shock. 

Crazy thing 1- Camp calls. A lot of their magic items had disappeared. 

Crazy thing 2- Armor attacks.

Crazy thing 3- I'm kidnapped.

Crazy thing 4- I find out _where _the magic items went.

Crazy thing 5- (well, I don't know if this is in the right order) the spear runs off and kills a random guy at Maccu Piccu

Crazy thing 6- I learn an old, old, old, _old _insult.

I. Hate. My. Job.


End file.
